


Vanilla

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:56:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongdae vanilya seksten gerçekten sıkılmıştı ve Junmyeon’un bir sırrı olabilirdi.





	Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675889) by [zhangsyixing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhangsyixing/pseuds/zhangsyixing). 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

 

Jongdae vanilya seksten gerçekten sıkılmıştı. Onu yanlış anlamayın seksi seviyordu. Çok fazla. Dünyadaki tüm seks çeşitleri teklif edilmeliydi. Ancak Junmyeon misyoner pozisyonundan ileriye gitmiyordu ve Jongdae huylanmaya başlıyordu.

Junmyeon’u seviyordu, gerçekten seviyordu ancak ara sıra güzel bir sekse de ihtiyacı oluyordu. Herkesin olmuyor muydu? Jongdae’nin dürüst olması gerekirse güzel bir becerilme birisinin gününü güzelleştirirdi. Jongdae sınırları aşmak ya da Junmyeon’u korkutmak istemiyordu ancak bazen boşaldığı halde hala ereksiyon halde oluyordu. Becerilmesi ya da Junmyeon’u becermesi önemli değildi, içinde hep daha fazlası için bir istek oluyordu.

Jongdae bunu düzeltmeyi planlıyordu.

Son iki yıldır Jongdae, Junmyeon’u harekete geçirecek şeyleri bulmaya çalışıyordu. Elini büyük olanın kalçasına her koyduğunda iç çektiğini ve gözlerinin buğulandığını fark etmişti. Junmyeon’un becerilirken kızarsa bile övülmeyi sevdiğini biliyordu. Jongdae böyle şeyleri bulmuştu ve şu anda da avantajına kullanacaktı.

“Junmyeonnie~” Jongdae bulaşıkları yıkayan büyük olana arkadan yaklaşırken inildedi. Yardım istemişti ancak Jongdae bulaşık yıkamaktan nefret ediyordu. Sevgilisine yardım etmediği için kötü hissetmeliydi ama aklında daha önemli şeyler vardı.

“Jongdae-ah, ne yapıyorsun? Şunları bitirmeye çalışıyorum.” Jongdae kollarını Junmyeon’un beline dolayıp omzunu nazikçe öperken Junmyeon hafifçe kıkırdadı. Jongdae hımlayarak Junmyeon’un tişörtünü kaldırdı ve parmaklarını teninde gezdirdi.

“Yah, ne istiyorsun?”

“Hiç, hyung. Sadece değer veriyorum.” Jongdae kıkırdadı ve elini Junmyeon’un tişörtünün altına sokarak karnında gezdirdi. Jongdae elini Junmyeon’un göğsünden yukarı sürükledi ve göğüs uçlarından birini çimdikleyince diğeri içine keskin bir nefes çekti.

“Jongdae, b—bulaşıkları yıkamaya çalışıyorum. Ne yapıyorsun? Bitirene kadar bekleyemez misin?” Junmyeon’un sesi gergin çıkıyordu ve Jongdae kalçasını Junmyeon’un kalçasına bastırdığında gülümsedi.

“Bence sende beklemek istemiyorsun, Myeonnie.” Jongdae, Junmyeon’un boynunu öperken diğer elini göğsünde gezdiriyordu, parmakları pantolonunun kenarında durakladı. Junmyeon hafifçe inledi ve başını eğdi, eli hala sabunlu suyun içindeydi.

Jongdae, Junmyeon’un pantolonunun düğmesini açtı ve omzunu ısırdı, bu sırada elini pantolonunun içine kaydırarak sertleşmeye başlayan penisi yavaşça kavradı.

“Siktir. Jongdae, ne—“ Jongdae iç çamaşırının üzerinden onu okşamaya başlayınca Junmyeon’un sesi alçak bir inlemeyle kesilmişti. Junmyeon başını Jongdae’nin omzuna yasladı ve genç olan boynunu nazikçe öpmeye başlayınca alçak sesli inlemeler koyuvermeye başladı.

“Bir şey denemek istiyorum.” Jongdae ıslak öpücükleri arasında mırıldandı ve Junmyeon’un pantolonunu çekiştirerek çıkarması için yardım istedi. Junmyeon hemen itaat ederek pantolonunu ve iç çamaşırını çıkarıp onları kenara ittirdi.

“Yapmalıyız. Siktir –Yatak odası?” Jongdae penisi yavaşça okşamaya başlayınca Junmyeon tezgaha sıkıca tutundu, eklemleri beyazlıyordu. Junmyeon adını inleyince Jongdae başını iki yana sallayarak hımladı.

“Burada kal. Hareket etme.” Jongdae, Junmyeon’un çıplak kalçasına şaplak attı ve lube almak için yatak odalarına gitti; şaplaktan sonra Junmyeon’un ağzından dökülen inlemeyle sırıttı. Çekmeceyi açarak şişeyi aldı. Jongdae bacakları davetkar bir şekilde ayrık, tezgahın önünde dikilen ve soluksuz kalmış bir Junmyeon’a geri dönmüştü; Jongdae’yi ön sevişmeyi atlatıp hemen onu becermek istemesini sağlamıştı. Yine de bu isteğini bastırdı çünkü Junmyeon’u vanilya kabuğundan çıkarmak istiyordu.

“Lütfen, lütfen dokun bana Dae.” Junmyeon inildeyince sevgilisinin sözleriyle titremişti Jongdae. Elini Junmyeon’un kalça kıvrımında gezdirdi ve hafifçe sıktırınca büyük olan sızlandı.

“Dokunacağım bebeğim, endişelenme. Seni çok iyi hissettireceğim.” Jongdae, Junmyeon’un kulağına fısıldadı. Junmyeon’un dizleri büküldü ancak Jongdae kolunu beline dolayarak onu tuttu. Jongdae elini sevgilisinin çıplak kalçasında gezdirmeye devam ederken Junmyeon alçak sesle yalvarıyordu.

Jongdae, Junmyeon’un sırtını öperek yavaşça aşağıya kayarken işaret parmağıyla büyük olanın deliğiyle alay ediyordu. Junmyeon kalçasını sevgilisinin eline doğru bastırarak sessizce daha fazlası için yalvarıyordu ve Jongdae nazikçe sol kalçasını dişledi.

“Siktir, lütfen Dae. Lütfen.” Junmyeon sızlandı. Jongdae dizlerinin üzerine çöktü ve Junmyeon’un kalça yanaklarını ayırarak pembe deliğini ortaya çıkardı. Yüzük kaslarının bir şeye yalvarırcasına kasılmasıyla Jongdae’nin ağzı sulanmıştı.

“E—eğer bundan hoşlanmazsan Myeonnie, bana söyle hemen, tamam mı? Duracağım.” Jongdae sevgilisini memnun etmek istiyordu sadece. Onun rahatsız olmasını istemiyordu. Junmyeon başını sallayarak alçak sesle “Tamam,” diye mırıldandı. Jongdae ellerini Junmyeon’un baldırlarından kalçasına doğru sürükleyerek kalça yanaklarını yeniden ayırdı ve eğilerek tereddütle Junmyeon’un deliğini yaladı.

 Junmyeon nefesini seslice içine çekmişti ve bedeni gerilmişti; Jongdae hemen geri çekildi ancak o iyi olup olmadığını sormadan Junmyeon başını iki yana sallamıştı.

“Hayır, hayır, durma sakın, lütfen, çok iyi hissettiriyor bu, Dae.” Junmyeon yalvardı ve kendini genç olana daha çok sunmak için tezgaha doğru eğildi. Tişörtü bulaşık suyundan ıslanmaya başlamıştı. Onu devam etmesi için davet ederken Jongdae’nin penisi pantolonunun içinde titremişti.

“Siktir, tamam, tamam. Çok iyisin Myeonnie. Benim için çok iyisin.” Jongdae fısıldadı ve Junmyeon’un deliğini yeniden yalayınca büyük olan seslice inledi.

Jongdae, Junmyeon’un kalçalarını tutarak genişçe ayırdı ve tükürüğünü dilinde topladıktan sonra Junmyeon’un deliğinde ıslak çizgiler çiziyordu. Jongdae dilini kullanarak sevgilisinin deliğini tükürüğüyle ıslatırken Junmyeon karşılık olarak inliyordu. Diliyle büyük olanın deliğinde çalışırken onun ağır soluklarını duyabiliyordu.

“Daha fazla, daha fazla lütfen.” Junmyeon sızlanınca Jongdae geri çekilerek işaret parmağını ıslattı ve başparmağının şişkin yerini Junmyeon’un deliğine bastırdı. Jongdae ıslak parmağını içeriye kaydırdı ve sevgilisinin içinde hafifçe büktü. Junmyeon kalçalarını tezgaha bastırarak iyice öne eğildi ve kendisini daha fazla açığa çıkararak daha fazlası için sessizce yalvardı.

Junmyeon’un boğazından gelen alçak sesli inleme Jongdae’nin uyarılmasını sağlıyordu ve parmağını daha derine göndererek Junmyeon’un etrafında kasılmasından zevk alıyordu.

“Benim için çok iyisin Junmyeonnie.” Jongdae alçak sesle fısıldadı, Junmyeon’un kalçasını öpüyor ve dolgun etini nazikçe dişliyordu. “Benim için her zaman çok iyisin.”

Büyük olanın içine yeni bir parmak ekledi ve onları içinde kıvırarak sıcaklığına masaj yapmaya başladı; Junmyeon’un bacakları da titremeye başlamıştı. Sevgilisinin içinde makaslama hareketlerle onu nazikçe genişletmeye çalışırken Jongdae diğer eliyle de Junmyeon’un baldırlarını cesaretlendirmek için okşuyordu.

Jongdae ileriye yaslanarak parmaklarını daha derine ittirdi ve gerilmiş kaslarını yaladığında büyük olanı seslice inletti. Jongdae aldığı tepkiden cesaretlenerek hareketini tekrarlamaya başladı. Parmakları daha derine ilerleyip içinde kıvrılarak büyük olana çığlık attırıyordu.

“SİKTİR. Tanrım, Jongdae. Yeniden, lütfen, tam orası. Yeniden, yeniden, yeniden.” Junmyeon inliyordu. Sevgilisinin içinde üç parmağını durmaksızın prostatına bastırmaya başladı Jongdae. Junmyeon’un kızardığını ve ihmal edilen penisinin tezgaha sızdırdığını görebiliyordu.

“Seni böyle boşaltmalı mıyım, bebeğim? Parmaklarımla boşalmak ister misin?” Jongdae gülümseyerek parmaklarını yeniden, sertçe bastırdı ve Junmyeon çığlık attı.

“Jongdae, becer beni lütfen. Lütfen becer beni.” Junmyeon resmen hıçkırmaya başlayacaktı ve Jongdae’nin parmaklarını içinde daha çok sıktırdı. Jongdae yavaşça parmaklarını çıkartınca Junmyeon boşluktan dolayı sızlanmıştı ancak o Jongdae’ye hızlı olması için söylenemeden önce Jongdae onu döndürerek saçlarından sıkıca kavramış ve çekiştirerek onu inletmişti. Çalışırken Jongdae, Junmyeon’un açık ağzını yalarken Junmyeon alçak sesle küfürler ederek hızlıca onun pantolonundan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu.

Sonunda pantolonu çözmeyi ve iç çamaşırıyla beraber onlardan kurtulmayı başardığında ikisinin de penislerinin kızarmış ve sızdıran görüntüsü ortaya çıkmıştı; Jongdae dudaklarını ısırıp hırpalayarak Junmyeon’u öpüyor ve sevgilisinin inlemelerini yutuyordu.

“Yatak odası.” Junmyeon öpücükler arasında mırıldandı ve Jongdae başını iki yana sallayıp Junmyeon’u bileğinden tutarak oturma odasına götürdü. Jongdae sevgilisinin göğsündeki kızarıklığı görebiliyordu; uyarılmadan dolayı mı yoksa yatak odalarında olmadıklarından dolayı mı emin değildi ancak bunu hiç umursamıyordu çünkü şu anda Junmyeon’u becermek üzereydi.

Jongdae gülümseyerek perdelerin hepsini açtı ve Junmyeon’a dönüp onu pencerenin karşısındaki duvara yasladı.

“Jongdae, perdeler açık olmak zorunda mı?” Junmyeon fısıldadı, kulakları kızarmıştı ve Jongdae elini yanağında gezdirerek onu nazikçe öptü.

“Bebeğim, kimse bizi göremez. Otuzuncu katta oturuyoruz.  Ben sadece seni ve benim için nasıl güzel göründüğünü görmek istiyorum.” Jongdae dudaklarına doğru fısıldadı ve Junmyeon inildeyerek başını salladı. Jongdae boynuna öpücükler konduruyordu, çenesinin tam altındaki noktayı emmeye başladı ve Junmyeon başını geriye attı; göğsü Jongdae’nin göğsüne yapışmıştı.

Jongdae, Junmyeon’a sürtündü; penisleri birbirine değiyordu ve Junmyeon sevgilisinin saçlarına yapışmıştı. Jongdae, Junmyeon’un boynundaki dudaklarını yavaşça göğsüne sürüklüyordu. Junmyeon parmaklarını Jongdae’nin saçlarının arasında gezdiriyor ve nazikçe çekiştirerek yüzünü kendi yüzüne yaklaştırdı.

“Yeter,” Junmyeon nefessizce mırıldandı. “Beni hemen becermene ihtiyacım var yoksa aklımı kaçıracağım.” Junmyeon, Jongdae’ye o meşhur iğneli bakışlarından birisini verdi ve genç olan gülerek onu yeniden öptü.

“İsteğin benim için bir emirdir.” Jongdae sevgilisinin dudaklarına doğru sırıttı ve onu inletmek isteyerek eğilip penisini birkaç defa çekiştirdikten sonra kendisine küfretti. “Kondomu unuttum, bekle bir saniye.”

Jongdae kondomu koyduğu tezgahtan almak için mutfağa gidecekken Junmyeon bileğinden tutarak onu kendisine çekmişti. Jongdae hafifçe kaşlarını çatarak ona baktı ve Junmyeon gülümsedi.

“Hiç gerek yok. Penisinin içimde olması için bir dakika daha beklemeyi hiç düşünmüyorum.”

Jongdae, Junmyeon’un sözleriyle neredeyse tükürüğünde boğulacaktı; onun böyle şeyler söylemesine alışkın değildi ancak yine de onu sertçe duvara yasladı. Jongdae ona son kez sürtündükten sonra ellerini Junmyeon’un kalçalarında gezdirdi ve baldırlarının arka kısmında durakladı. Büyük olanı kaldırdı, Junmyeon’un boynunu öperken penisinin başını Junmyeon’un girişine konumlandırdı. İçine yavaşça girmeye başlayınca büyük olan Jongdae’nin boynuna doğru iç çekti ve Jongdae, Junmyeon’u sıkılığından dolayı göğsünden yükselen hırıltıyı bastırmaya çalıştı.

“Tanrım, siktir.” Jongdae dibine kadar girdiğinde fısıldadı ve hareket etmek için beklerken parmaklarını Junmyeon’un baldırlarına bastırdı.

Kalçalarını elinden geldiğince döndürürken Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin boynuna doğru soluyordu; Jongdae inleyerek destek için sevgilisini duvara daha sert bastırdı ve içine sertçe girdi. Junmyeon çığlık attı ancak başını onaylayarak salladı; hala kalçalarını hareket ettirerek kendisini Jongdae’nin penisiyle becermeye çalışıyordu.

“Becer beni,” Junmyeon inledi. Jongdae dudaklarını büyük olanın terle kaplanmış boynuna bastırarak içine hızlıca girip çıkmaya başladı; tenlerinin birbirine çarpma sesi oldukça yüksekti. Junmyeon’un isteği Jongdae için emirdi.

Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin penisini içinde sıktırıyor ve genç olanın seslice inlemesine, daha hızlı hareket etmesine neden oluyordu. Junmyeon aralarına elini sokarak penisini kavradı ve bildiği tek şey Jongdae’nin adıymış gibi onun adıyla inlerken kendisini çekmeye başladı.

“Dae, oh siktir, bekle.” Junmyeon soluksuzdu ve gözleri zevkten dolayı kapalıydı; Jongdae yavaşlayarak sevgilisine baktı ve elinin sırtıyla Junmyeon’un yanağını okşadı.

“Mmm?” Jongdae onu tembel bir öpücük verirken dudaklarına doğru hımladı.

“Beni cama karşı becer ve cama boşalmamı sağla, lütfen.” Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin dudaklarına fısıldadı ve genç olan dudaklarındaki sırıtışla geriye çekilip bir kaşını kaldırdı.

“Eh? Emin misin?”

“Evet, eminim.” Junmyeon hafifçe yutkundu ve başını salladı. “Sertçe.”

Jongdae sevgilisinin sözleriyle titrek bir nefes koyuverdi. İçinden yavaşça çıktı, Junmyeon’un yüzünü öperken onu cama doğru ilerletti. Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin elini nazikçe sıktıktan sonra önündeki şehir manzarasına döndü. Jongdae parmaklarını Junmyeon’un kalçalarında gezdirdi ve bacaklarını ayırdı. Junmyeon aldığı derin soluklarla göğsünü cama yasladı ve Jongdae dudakları sırtında gülümseyerek penisini yeniden Junmyeon’un içine yolladı. Büyük olan boğuk bir inleme koyuverdi ve Jongdae yeniden dibine kadar girdi.

“Sertçe, sertçe lütfen.” Junmyeon yalvarıyordu ve Jongdae kalçalarını kavrayarak ona istediğini verdi çünkü zevki reddedecek değildi.

“Tanrım, benim için çok iyisin Myeonnie.” Jongdae, Junmyeon’un içinde hareket ederken inledi; ısı karnında toplanmaya başlamıştı. Junmyeon inleyince Jongdae belini sıkıca tutarak hızlandı.

Junmyeon elini yeniden aşağıya kaydırarak penisini kavradı ve sertçe asıldı; gövdesini sıktırarak menilerinin cama damlamasını izliyordu. “Ben—siktir. Durma sakın, Dae. Lütfen, çok yaklaştım.”

Jongdae nefesini dışarı bırakarak inledi ve Junmyeon’un kalçasına vurdu. Junmyeon’u saçlarından tutarak başını geriye çekti.

“Tüm o insanlar için boşalacak mısın Myeonnie? İyi bir çocuk olup cama boşalacak mısın?” Jongdae dişlerini sıkarak sordu, boşalma ihtiyacı tavan yapmıştı.

Junmyeon’un boğuk bir sesle, “Evet, evet senin için iyi bir çocuk olacağım,” demesi Jongdae’nin kaybetmesine neden olacaktı. Kendisini tutarak Junmyeon’un yüzünü cama bastırdı.

“Benim için gel,” Jongdae inledi. Junmyeon’un kolunun hızlıca hareket ettiğini görebiliyordu; bedeni yumuşarken çığlık attı. Menileri temiz camı boyarken Jongdae titreyerek Junmyeon’u orgazmı boyunca beceriyordu.

“Aşağı, aşağı. Diz çök, Myeonnie.” Jongdae emretti ve içinden çıkar çıkmaz Junmyeon ona itaat etmişti. Jongdae’nin sert penisi önünde diz çöktü; yanakları kırmızıydı ve gözleri yaşlarla ıslanmıştı. Jongdae penisinin başını Junmyeon’un alt dudağına sürttü ve görüntüyle inledi.

“Tanrım, lanet olsun çok güzelsin.” Jongdae fısıldayınca Junmyeon utanıp kızararak başını yere eğdi. Jongdae saçlarından nazikçe tutarak başını kaldırdı ve onu öpmek için eğildi. “Sen hep güzelsin Junmyeon.”

Jongdae meniyle kaplı cama uzandı ve parmaklarını buladı. Junmyeon onu sessizce izliyordu, bacaklarının arasındaki penisi yumuşamıştı ancak göğsü yavaşça inip kalkıyordu. Jongdae parmaklarını büyük olanın ağzına bastırarak, “Yala,” diye mırıldandı ve Junmyeon hemen Jongdae’nin parmaklarını emmeye başladı, ağzındaki iki parmağın etrafında dilini dolandırıyordu.

Jongdae, Junmyeon’u yeniden öpmek için eğildi ve dilini meni damlasının sallandığı alt dudağında gezdirdikten sonra onu daha çok tatmak için ağzına soktu. Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin penisine uzandı ve başparmağının şişkin başını yarığına bastırarak menilerini etrafına yayıyordu. Jongdae iç çekerek Junmyeon’un dudağını ısırdıktan sonra doğruldu ve büyük olanın kendisini ağzına almasına izin verdi.

Jongdae başını geriye atarak Junmyeon’un saçlarına tutundu ve büyük olanın başını hareket ettirmesine izin verdi. Jongdae sevgilisinin sıcak dilini penisinin altındaki damarlarda gezindiğini hissedebiliyordu ve seslice inliyordu.

“Siktir, Junmyeon, çok iyisin.” Tekrarladı ve Junmyeon yanaklarını içine çekerek hevesle onu emiyordu; eliyle toplarını okşuyordu. Jongdae’nin dudakları ayrıldı ve kalçasını nazikçe ileri iterek penisini Junmyeon’un boğazına bastırdı.

“Boşalacağım,” Jongdae sızlandı ve Junmyeon onu içine çekti. Junmyeon’un boğazının kasılmaları Jongdae’yi sınıra itmişti. O ağzına boşalırken Junmyeon sıvısını yutuyor ve Jongdae’nin orgazmının gelmesine yardımcı oluyordu. Jongdae, Junmyeon’un başını nazikçe geriye çekti ve diz çökerek sevgilisini öptü.

Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin yüzünü kavrayarak ağzının içini hevesle yalıyor ve iç çekiyordu; Jongdae gülümsedi ve hafifçe kıkırdadı.

“İyi miydi?”

Junmyeon başını salladı ve hımlayarak parmaklarını Jongdae’nin çıplak göğsünde gezdirdi; nazik dokunuşu Jongdae’nin tüylerinin diken diken olmasına neden oluyordu.

✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖ ✖

“Bunu önerdiğine çok memnunum. Nasıl soracağımı bilmiyordum. Misyoner pozisyonundan sıkılmaya başlamıştım.” Junmyeon yatağa yerleştiklerinde söyledi. Jongdae kaşlarını kaldırarak Junmyeon’a baktı ve dirseklerinin üzerinde doğruldu.

“Bekle, ne?” Jongdae gülmeye başladı; kulaklarına inanamıyordu. Junmyeon, onun Junmyeon’u misyoner pozisyonundan sıkılmaya mı başlamıştı?

“Sadece ne diyeceğimi bilmiyordum, işlerin olduğu gibi ilerlemesinden oldukça memnun görünüyordun sen de? O yüzden salıvermiştim.” Junmyeon, Jongdae’ye baktı ve Jongdae daha çok gülmeye başlayınca endişelenmiş gibi görünüyordu. Yanakları acıyana kadar gülmüştü ve Junmyeon ona yastıkla vurarak lanet olası komik olan şeyin ne olduğunu soruyordu.

“Myeonnie.” Jongdae hıçkırdı, gözleri gülmekten dolayı yaşarmıştı. “Senin vanilya olduğunu sanıyordum. Ben sanmıştım ki sen…”

“Sıkıcı mıyım?”

Jongdae gülmesini bastırmaya çalıştı ancak başarısız olarak yeni bir kahkaha tufanına yakalandı; Junmyeon bağırarak yüzüne yastıkla bastırıyordu.

“Hyung, beni öldürürsen herkes bunu öğrenecek! Beni öldürdüğünü öğrenecekler.” Jongdae korkmuş gibi bağırıyordu ancak kahkahaları onu ele veriyordu.

“Sıkıcı olduğumu düşündüğüne inanamıyorum, Kim Jongdae! Ben sıkıcı değilim!” Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin ellerini başının üstünde tutarak ve üzerine oturarak dudak büktü.

“Kanıtla o zaman, vanilya çocuk.” Jongdae sırıttı ve Junmyeon’un gözleri parladı; bu kaçırılmaması gereken bir bakıştı.

“Öncelikle bana bir daha asla vanilya çocuk deme, beyazmışım gibi geliyor kulağa. Ve ben vanilya değilim, seni serseri.” Junmyeon homurdandı ve Jongdae yeniden gülmeye başladı; kahkahası kulaklarında çınlıyordu. O anda yeniden âşık olmuştu. Junmyeon’un sersem gülüşüne ve sesli kahkahasına… Onun berbat mizahına… Ancak ona hala aşıktı ve hep âşık olacaktı.

Junmyeon köprücük kemiğini dişleyip yalayınca Jongdae aklındaki aşırı duygusal düşünceleri bir kenara itti. Jongdae nefesini dışarı verirken yavaşça dudakları ayrılmıştı. Bedenine bir titreme yayıldı.

“Oh…”

Junmyeon, Jongdae’nin boynunu boydan boya öperek dudaklarına geldi ve şiddetle öptü. Yorganın altında birbirlerinin seslerinde ve bedenlerinde kendilerini kaybetmiş bir haldeydiler, birbirlerine dolanmış haldeydiler.

Jongdae her ne olursa olsun vanilya olmayan Kim Junmyeon’dan asla sıkılmayacaktı. Bunu kanıtlayacak ağıza sahipti. Ve Jongdae şanslı olduğunu biliyordu.

 

 

 

**_The END._ **

 

 


End file.
